The Wolf World
by Eclipsedog
Summary: Four pups are chosen. As Tensions rise among the packs, four pups are brought into the middle of it, as they are destined to save them. But when a pup is persuaded by the evil, and an important wolf is killed, their destiny wavers. How can a prophecy be fulfilled, if there's no-one to fulfill it? Rated T for moments of violence. Cover contains spoilers!
1. Prologue

THE WOLF WORLD

Prologue

Three starry figures gathered near a stream, staring into the depths of the waters at the wolves in the living world. "How can the Mountain Pack be so cruel?!" Asked one of the figures. "Be quiet Silversky." Said another. "How can you tell me to be quiet, Stonepool?! Every day, another Wolf of the River Pack dies at the claws of a Mountain pack warrior! Something has to be done!" Silversky Shouted. "You are right Silversky, something has to be done." Replied a small pup. "Now we're taking advice from a pup?" Stonepool said. "Let's regroup tomorrow, and try to get Reedstar and Cloudstar to come." Answered the Pup. "Fine." Said Stonepool, with Silversky glaring at him.

"Cloudstar!" Shouted Silversky in surprise. "I never thought you would actually come!" As the Starry figure padded into the clearing. "I know I spend a lot of time at The River of Thoughts, but you all know how much the Mountain Pack has taken away from me, I just think of this as a time of revenge." Answered Cloudstar. "Very well, let us begin." "I am here, but I say that Shimmerpup decides the pup of prophecy from The River Pack, Stonepool will decide from the Mountain Pack, Cloudstar will decide from the remains of The Sky Pack, and Reedstar will decide from the few left of the Marsh Pack." Said Silversky. As a Blurry pup appeared in the water Stonepool said "See and approve my choice." "That is a strong pup that is ready for the journey ahead, I approve." Replied Silversky. Then Shimmerpup continued "See and approve my choice." As a small gray pup took over the water. "Bullied by her siblings, but strong at heart, I approve your choice." Answered Stonepool. "See and approve my choice." Said Cloudstar, with sadness twinkling in his eye. "Cloudstar, Y-Your daughter is who you are choosing?" Asked Shimmerpup. "Yes, Shimmerpup, she is the one." Answered Cloudstar. "Then I approve." Replied Shimmerpup. "See and approve my choice." Reedstar continued. "I approve Reedstar." Replied Cloudstar. "Then it is decided."

"Foxpup! Mistpup! Fernpup! Silentpup!"


	2. Chapter 1

The Wolf World

Chapter 1 (Foxpup)

"No fair!" Leopardpup's squeal rang throughout the nursery. A blur of red and white dashed on the stone floor, towards where Leopardpup was stuck. "Got you!" Foxpup laughed as she tapped her sister's head.

"That marks another win for me!"

"What are you two doing?" A gruff voice sounded, as their father, -Icetail- entered the nursery, Foxpup and Leopardpup suddenly sat upright, with their ears alert.

"Nothing, father," Foxpup replied. "We were just playing."

"Well, you better learn to control yourselves before you become a 'claw, that goes for both of you." As Icetail scolded them, another wolf came up behind him.

"Icetail?" The wolf asked. "What is it, Rockslide?" Icetail asked, as he turned around.

"Featherclaw has called a pack meeting, she says that everybody must be present." Rockslide responded.

"Featherclaw?" Icetail looked surprised.

"Yes, Featherclaw is almost the deputy, she has the right to call pack meetings." Rockslide continued.

"In that case I'll be right over, come along pups." Icetail said, beckoning them with his tail.

"My loyal pack, as many of you may know, the gathering is tonight, the wolves that will coming with me and Snowstar will be: Icetail, Rockslide, Batstorm, Foxpup, Leopardpup, Eaglewing, Tinyclaw, and Spottedclaw." Featherclaw announced. "Thank you Featherclaw, Icetail, May I have a word with you?" Snowstar asked as she jumped down from the Snow-ledge and headed into her den. "Of course, Snowstar." Icetail said as he followed her into the den. As Foxpup and Leopardpup padded back to their den, Leopardpup looked a little sad, _I hope she's not worried about how suddenly Snowstar wanted to talk to Icetail. _Foxpup thought. "C'mon Leopardpup, let's wait for father in the nursery." Foxpup said. "Sure." Leopardpup responded, snapping back into focus.

Foxpup nudged Leopardpup, "He's coming." Then she realized it was Snowstar, and that Icetail was following her. "Foxpup? Can you please leave?" Snowstar asked. "Sure Snowstar." Foxpup replied with a worried glance at his sister. "What about Leopardpup?" Foxpup added. "She'll stay here, this matter concerns her." Snowstar calmly replied. "Okay… I guess, you'll be okay, right Leopardpup?" She asked. "Yes, Foxpup." She said as Foxpup padded out of the den.

As Leopardpup padded out of the den, Foxpup looked up. "What did Snowstar want to talk to you about?" She asked. "Nothing, Foxpup." Leopardpup said as she stormed past Foxpup, but even she saw how close Leopardpup was to crying. "Leopardpup, you can't hide it forever, you're my sister, we can't keep secrets from each other." Foxpup reminded her. "Icetail sure can." Leopardpup growled as she dug through the fresh-kill pile and looked at a small hawk before carrying it over to Foxpup so they could share it. "I'm sorry," she finally admitted, "I just can't get over what Snowstar said."  
"And what was that?" Foxpup asked

"You'll find out soon enough, we're becoming 'claws before the upcoming gathering." Leopardpup responded.

Foxpup looked skeptically at her sister before tearing away half of the hawk and pushing the rest towards Leopardpup, as they ate Foxpup wondered what her sister could possibly mean. _Star Pack, if you're listening, please help my sister!_


	3. Chapter 2

The Wolf World

Chapter 2 (Mistpup)

Mistpup wearily looked up at her siblings - Otterpup and Reedpup - as they argued over who was going to be leader when they grew up. "Torrentstar will obviously pick me as deputy!" That was Otterpup, all brag and no brains.

"You fish-brain, Torrentstar doesn't get to pick! The Star Pack does!" And that was Reedpup, all Smarts and no skills. Then there was her, Mistpup, the boring gray one that isn't fit to be a warrior, a healer, or anything, the one who was minnow-brained and believed that the Mountain Pack had good in them. That was her, from everyone's point of view, when in reality she knew that she was far superior to both of her siblings, Otterpup believed that she could be deputy when she didn't know the difference between a salmon and a bass, while Reedpup was perfectly smart, but was absolutely terrible at fighting. While she could hunt and fight fine, and she was smart, but nobody saw it. _Ugh_, she thought, _they never stop arguing_.

Finally getting tired of aimlessly trying to pretend she was still asleep, Mistpup got up and walked in the path of the two pups arguing,

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Reedpup yelled.

"Yeah! Or are you blind as well as minnow-brained and snake-tounged!?" Otterpup snarled. _They don't even acknowledge our kinship,_ Mistpup hung her head low and stared at the ground, tears brimming in the corner of her eyes as she made her way towards the fresh-kill pile. _All I want is for someone to respect me!_ Mistpup thought. Otterpup ran up behind the fresh-kill, even though she knew Mistpup could see her, and waited for a moment before barreling into her,

"Ow! That hurt you snake-heart!" Mistpup growled before launching herself at Otterpup with her teeth bared. As she clawed at Otterpup, Otterpup suddenly went limp in her claws and Mistpup became aware of the other wolves in the clearing that had been watching the two pups fight. She hurriedly dropped Otterpup and her brown fur tainted with rose-red blood seeped into the ground as the healer rushed over to Otterpup's unconscious body. Mistpup stared at her sister, _this isn't what she deserves,_ she thought, _why did I do this? Star Pack, please, if you're listening, please heal her! I didn't mean to do this to her! _

"What were you doing?!" Tealflower growled as she pinned her daughter to the ground. "You might have killed a great warrior!" Mistpup gasped for breath.

"Mother," She finally choked out "You… you..." Every wolf in the clearing waited for Mistpup to finish, Tealflower even seemed curious and released her hold on Mistpup slightly. As soon as Tealflower released her hold on Mistpup, she blasted forward and knocked Tealflower to the ground.

"You don't acknowledge our kinship!" She snarled, and looked around at the other wolves in the clearing, and set her eye on Reedpup smiling at her, and Whitewater looking her dead in the eye. "None of you do!" Reedpup started forward to Mistpup,

"Mistpup… Err… Sister…" Mistpup braced herself for the insult coming towards her, instead, Reedpup simply said, "Thank you." Mistpup and the other wolves looked shocked, "What!?" Tealflower and Whitewater growled.

"What?" Mistpup asked, confused, and shocked.

"Thank you, Mistpup, I didn't like Otterpup much anyways, she doesn't deserve this, I'm still thankful, but I am still going to sit vigil for her, aren't you?" Reedpup asked. Mistpup looked at him, perhaps thinking it was some kind of joke, but then she looked him in the eye and made up her mind,

"No." Reedpup looked slightly shocked.

"Reedpup, you can't understand, she tortured me, every morning in Ice-Moon I would wake up with my fur covered in snow, and being outside the den, I would have to drag my nest back in, and try to sleep, but Snowberry did sometimes let me sleep next to her, she was the mother I never had, and I can't forgive Otterpup for that, I never can."

Mistpup tried to sleep, but she could hear Tealflower, Whitewater, and Reedpup howling for the newborn star in the Silverpelt, supposedly Otterpup's soul, Mistpup didn't understand why though, she believed that Otterpup should be sitting in the False Moon for all eternity. Suddenly, she heard a voice whisper in her head, _**it's okay Mistpup, you're right, she does deserve to stay there…**_Then another voice, _don't listen to him Mistpup! He's trying to draw you towards a darker path! _Mistpup shook her head, wondering if she imagined it, _**silly pup, you can't avoid us,**_the voice whispered, _**I'm here to guide and protect you, don't try to fight it.**_Realizing the voice could hear her thoughts, Mistpup thought, _who are you? __**You can call me Shadow**__, _the first voice responded, _and I am Whisper, _replied the second voice. _I DON'T WANT YOU HERE! _She thought "Get out of my head!" Mistpup yelled. _**You cannot avoid us, why bother?**_


	4. Chapter 3

The Wolf World

Chapter 3 (Fernpup)

"Fernpup!" Crystalflame called. "Fernpup! Come back here!" Fernpup was running through the forest.

"Coming, Crystalflame!" She called, her brother always got mad when she stayed out too long hunting. As she jumped over a tree branch she smacked into Lilac, the leader of the remains of the Marsh Pack.

"L-Lilac!" Fernpup stammered, Lilac had chosen to give up her warrior name of Lilacpetal and assumed the position of leader because she was deputy at the time, she was never granted _Meni, _or the power to take on a spirit form, because she believed that the Star Pack had chosen to leave them to fight for themselves, Fernpup always wondered why she let everyone else keep their names though. Her thoughts were interrupted by Lilac asking

"What's your name, pup? And why are you all the way out here?"

"F-fern." Fernpup replied, even though everyone was allowed to keep their names, you could never say your true name in front of Lilac, otherwise, Fen and Moss would tear you apart, their real names are Fentail and Moss-strike, but that was besides the point.

"…And?" Lilac was starting to lose her temper, and her tail twitched in a way that looked like she might call out Fen and Moss.

"I'm out here for hunting," Fernpup answered, and then quickly added "Lilac."

Lilac looked calm for a moment before saying "Run along, pup, otherwise, Shred might get you." It was a common threat, and everyone knew it was true, Shred was a rouge, and he would stop at nothing to destroy every last wolf in the marsh, no-wolf knew why, only rumors that were whispered around the main camp, such as that he had once been apart of the Marsh Pack, but was thrown out, or that he had lived in this area once, and was away from it, but when he came back, the Marsh pack had moved in. As she was having these thoughts, she wasn't looking where she was going and smacked into a tree branch leaving her dazed. She closed her eyes for a moment, and when she opened them again, saw the ragged white pelt of her brother. "Crystalflame!" She yipped with joy with her tail wagging, her brother had a stern look on his face, and she slowly put her tail down and tucked it between her legs.

"Where were you! Shred could have found you! Shred could have _killed _you!" Crystalflame barked.

"S-sorry, Crystalflame…" Responded Fernpup. Crystalflame sighed "C'mon Fernpup, let's get back to main camp."

Fernpup walked into main camp and looked at her surroundings. When she looked around again, the cold truth of reality hit her, every wolf skinny with battle scars, only the pups were untouched. Fernpup looked forward, trying to get the images of her parents out of her head.


	5. Chapter 4

The Wolf World

Chapter 4 (Silentpup)

"_Get out!" _

"_Grab Silentpup!" _

"_Somebody help!" _

"_Cloudstar!" _

_All of these noises were mingled in Silentpup's head; she had no voice of her own, but she still wanted to yell "Father!" But she couldn't, she couldn't even yell for him to stop when she watched him struggle in the nets that he was bound in, as the twolegs took a different net and held him by his neck, and she couldn't cry out when his body went limp and was thrown against the rocks without a shred of remorse; who knew if these creatures even had feelings, as the wolves were put in a large metal den with cages in it smelling of other animals and, most prominently, death. _

_Barking paraded into her ears as she hid behind a large fern, cowering in fear. Then a twoleg went up to the fern with a net, and…_

Silentpup woke up with a start, with tears pooling down her face, she turned to see Spider sleeping soundly, and Feather just beginning to wake up. Silentpup went out and looked at the camp waking up, Fury and Storm padding out of their dens, the sunrise illuminating their faces. Risha rushed over to Silentpup and looked at her with worry.

"Did you have the nightmare again?" Risha asked as she led Silentpup over to the stream near the camp, Silentpup nodded in response,

"Who was it this time?" Silentpup pointed at herself while dipping her head in the water to wash her face off. As they headed back to camp, Risha's mate, Athnan, hurried forward, and licked Silentpup's head

"Hello, Silentpup, is Risha teasing you?" Athnan joked.

"Oh, for all the Star Pack, that was one time, Athnan!" Risha retorted.

"I'm only joking, Risha." Athnan responded, pretending to look hurt.

Silentpup gave a quick movement of her paw, and spun her paw in a circle.

"Take it back!" Risha gasped and giggled.

"I believe Silentpup here just insulted you to your face." Athnan laughed.

Silentpup rolled over, with her chest rumbling, the closest she could get to laughing. Looking at the two wolves, you would not be able to tell why they did not live in the normal packs, well, Athnan was for a good reason, he was a wolfdog. In fact, almost _all_ of the wolves there were wolfdogs.

The Exiles:

Leader: Fury (Wolfdog)

Deputy: Storm (Wolfdog)

Warriors:

Breeze (Wolfdog)

Dew (Bipedal)

Ruya (Blind)

Sumie (Deaf)

Athnan (Wolfdog)

Bright (Albino)

Flame (Wolfdog)

Tiny (Wolfdog)

Frost (Half-deaf)

Risha (Heterochromatic)

Pups:

Spider (Missing leg) (Wolfdog)

Silentpup (Mute)

Milk giver:

Feather (Wolfdog) (Mate: Fury) (Pup: Spider)


	6. Chapter 5

The Wolf World

Chapter 5 (Foxpup)

"All wolves gather around the Snow-ledge for a pack meeting!" Snowstar's howl resonated around the camp, and crept into the nursery, Foxpup's ears twitched and he ran across the camp to sit below the Snow-ledge before running back to the nursery to pull Leopardpup along, while Leopardpup protested against her younger sister pulling her.

"We're becoming apprentices!" Foxpup squealed.

"Yes, I realize, WE'RE SIX MOONS OLD, FOXPUP! DON'T BE SO EXCITED!" Leopardpup yelled.

"Ok, ok, you didn't need to yell." Responded Foxpup.

Snowstar looked down at all the wolves gathered below the Snow-ledge before calling out "Foxpup, daughter of Icetail and Fireflower, step forward!" Foxpup's nervous pawsteps echoed throughout the clearing as she stepped forward.

"Foxpup, do you promise to uphold the code of the packs, and to stay true and honest to your pack until you receive your warrior name?"

"I do!" Came Foxpup's eager reply.

"Then by the power of the Star Pack, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Foxclaw! Your mentor will be Batstorm!" Snowstar proclaimed.

Batstorm stepped forward and tapped her muzzle against Foxclaw's twitching nose. Foxclaw was almost shaking with excitement, but she put on a serious expression and sat back down in the crowd of wolves.

"Leopardpup, daughter of Icetail and Fireflower, step forward!" Leopardpup tried to look excited, but Foxclaw could tell that something was wrong. _What could be worrying her on the day of our apprentice ceremony? _Foxclaw wondered.

Snowstar looked at the pup before her, before sighing and saying "Leopardpup, you understand what will happen?"

Foxclaw looked confused, then Leopardpup responded "Yes, Snowstar."

Snowstar looked down at Leopardpup and took a breath in before saying "Leopardpup will bear the apprentice name of Leopardclaw, but she will not receive a mentor, and never become a warrior. This is my final decision." Foxclaw and all of the wolves, besides Icetail, gasped.

Foxclaw blasted forward and yelled "You can't do that! She has every right to become a full apprentice!"

Batstorm surged forward and held Foxclaw back as Foxclaw snarled at Snowstar, before Batstorm scolded her, saying "Foxclaw! She's our Alpha! You have to respect her!" Foxclaw snapped at Batstorm's paws once more before backing off. Snowstar looked at the furious eyes glaring at her once more before saying "That is all! Pack dismissed!" As she bounded off the rock, Foxclaw stormed over to the Apprentice's den and picked out a nest farthest from the Snow-ledge as possible, and Leopardclaw stepped into the otherwise empty den. As she looked at her sister lying on the nest of leaves, she called out to her "I'm-" Leopardclaw took a deep breath in "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Foxclaw." Foxclaw grumbled in response before getting up and quietly saying "Why didn't you tell me?" Leopardclaw opened her mouth to respond, but Batstorm walked in and called Foxclaw "Foxclaw, we must go to the Stone of Wolf Souls for you to speak with the Pack of Stars." Foxclaw looked at Leopardclaw, and Leopardclaw nodded. Foxclaw said "Okay, sis." Before looking at Batstorm and saying "Very well." As she padded out of the den, she didn't realize that this trip would change her life forever.

As Foxclaw and Batstorm padded up to the Stone of Wolf Souls, the glowing gem became more and more apparent. "Now," Batstorm instructed when they stood in front of the Stone of Wolf Souls "Touch your nose to the stone, and the Pack of Stars will send you sleep, so that you may talk to them." Foxclaw stepped forward and touched her trembling nose to the stone, and then everything went dark.

She woke up in a lush forest, growing up in the mountains, Foxclaw had hardly ever seen trees up close, as she admired the beautiful oaks and maples, a figure stepped out of the mist surrounding the trees and walked up to Foxclaw, as Foxclaw jumped back with surprise the figure said, "Greetings, Foxclaw, my name is Stonepool, I was a warrior of the original Mountain Pack, I have come to tell you that you will find 3 apprentices at the gathering, even if the others leave, stay, and you will find your goal, travel to the Stone of Wolf souls when you meet the others." As Stonepool faded away and Foxclaw started to wake up she yelled after him "Wait! Why must I do this?!" Stonepool didn't answer, rather, he just disappeared. Then, Foxclaw woke up.


	7. Chapter 6

The Wolf World

Chapter 6 (Mistclaw)

_**Mistpup, you should just give up now, nobody will forgive you for Otterpup's death. **_Mistpup tried to ignore Shadow, but finally she gave up and thought at him _Shut up, Shadow. I told you not to say her name again. _Then Mistpup heard a second voice chime in _**Shadow! It's her apprentice ceremony! Cut her some slack! **_Mistpup growled and yelled at them _GUYS! SHUT UP! _She was steaming mad when she heard Whisper apologize _**Sorry, Mistpup **_and Shadow replied _**Chicken, you stop whenever she yells. I don't understand how you even are related to me. **__Oh, brother. _Mistpup thought, before Shadow responded _**Your thoughts aren't private, you know that, right? **__Yes! Of course I know! Nothing, I repeat NOTHING is private anymore, just give me some space, fish-brains! _Came her reply. Mistpup let out a sigh of relief when no reply came, then Shadow's bored voice came back saying _**We're still here. We're always here, it's just that I'm trying to fathom how you could call a work of art like me a Fish-brain. **_Mistpup walked out of the den and yelled at him "IF YOU WOULD JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU WOULD FIGURE OUT WHY!" _**Whoops, and you call me a Fish-brain. **_Taunted Shadow before disappearing into silence as Mistpup looked around and saw all the wolves staring at her, except for one. Reedpup barreled into her and squealed "We're apprentices! Torrentstar just named us! Reedclaw and Mistclaw!" Mistclaw looked confused "But I wasn't there, how could I be an apprentice?" she asked. "Nobody waits for you anymore, sis, my mentor is Whitewater, and your mentor is Sunshadow!" Reedclaw informed Mistclaw, "C'mon, tell me what Shadow and Whisper said today on our way to the River of Wolf Souls!"

"That brings us to me forgetting to control my emotions and making a fool of myself in camp." Finished Mistclaw. Reedclaw looked shocked "I told you to try to remember that they are only in your head! You have to confine your yelling to your head!" Sunshadow came back and looked interested in what they were talking about "Mistclaw, may I talk to you?"

As they reached the River of Wolf Souls and looked out at the river surrounding the island in the center with the logs spinning around it. Once the moon came to illuminate the island, Whitewater instructed Mistclaw and Reedclaw that they had to jump on the logs to safely cross the river, and that they had to be very careful not to fall in.


End file.
